A New Beginning
by InnocenceTrial
Summary: He was missing for two years, I searched for him for one and a half. After that I gave up hope and here he is after all this time. I never thought that I would see him again. First story don't judge. D/H. Bad at summaries.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Prologue

I thought that I had lost him. I never thought that this would be the day that I would find him, after two years of searching. When he first disappeared I started searching for him to no avail. After one and half years I gave up hope that I would find him. I never thought that I would find him here like this at a ball that was really important for me and the Ministry of Magic.

"Draco? Is that really you?" I asked him when I approached him.

He turned around and looked shocked that he saw me there. I think he didn't expected me to be here. After all the host of this ball was his best friend.

"Hermione?" He asked his voice laced with shock.

"Yeah, who else? There isn't anyone around here that I can see talking to you." I told him

"Sorry, I was just shocked that you are here, I never thought that I would see you here."

"Yeah, I got that from your reaction, when you turned around and saw me here" I told him while my voice was laced with hurt "I understood that when you looked at me and I never thought that I would see you here especially after two years that you are gone, I thought that I would never see you again" I said to him brokenly.

He looked at me as if I had slapped him across the face, I might as well have done it because really I felt the urge to do this to him after what he had put me through. He came closer to me and he put his hands on either side of my face and pulled me closer to him. I felt his breath fan across my face and I felt like I was in a daze. I looked in his silver eyes and I got lost in them. I couldn't think straight with the way I felt him all around me.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry about the way I left I just thought that you would realize that I didn't deserve you and you would go off and marry the Weasel. I didn't want you to tell me that you realized and I knew if you said that to me I would be hurt beyond repair, so I left thinking that you didn't love me." He said truthfully but I was beginning to believe that really an idiot for believing that I didn't love him, I wanted to smack him around the head cause I couldn't reach him even with my high heels on.

"You idiot you left only because you thought that I wasn't in love with you when in reality I love you so much that I would die without you here. I hope that I gave you the answer to your question because I won't let you leave me again. Do you know how much you hurt when I found that you were gone and I couldn't find you anywhere. I searched you for one and half years and when I couldn't find anything I was hurt, my heart felt like it was broken an-" As I was speaking he interrupted me by kissing me full on the mouth. The passion that he threw in the kiss was indescribable and I let myself get lost in the kiss. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and of course he won. After some minutes we pulled apart to catch our breath. We looked at each and smiled.

"Will you ever stop talking so much?" he asked with amusement dancing in his eyes and his smiled lighting up his whole face.

"Sorry" I blushed. He chuckled, even more amused because of my embarrassment. "Hey not funny" I said as I smacked his shoulder. He stop chuckling and just smiled at me, I smiled back at him.

Then suddenly his smile faded and his face got a pained expression on it. It worried me because I didn't often saw this expression on his face. He lowered his head enough so that I couldn't see his face.

"Hey" I said to him as I lifted his face to look him in the eyes "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you because I left without saying anything. I just couldn't bear the thought of you and the Weasel together." He said, his voice filled with pained. I couldn't stand so I tried to find a way to comfort him.

"It's okay now Draco, you're here now. We can start together again."

"Yeah, a new beginning" He sighed while looking me in the eyes.

"Yes" I sighed and laid my on his chest.

That was the new beginning of my and Draco's story.


	2. Day In The House

**A/N: Thanks to all of whom reviewed my first chapter ever… Hope you like it 'cause I am not from America or somewhere that they talk much English so the only way to practice my English is through Fanfiction. Sorry if any word is spelled wrong or if it has wrong grammar. **

**Thanks again to all those that reviewed back. **

Chapter 2

The morning after the ball Hermione woke up with an arm draped over her waist protectively. She was confused at the beginning but then flashes of the night before came to her. She smiled and turned around, to see Draco asleep next to her and was smiling in his sleep. She pressed light feather kisses on his face until he started stirring. When he finally started to wake up she pressed a kiss on his lips. He pulled his arm around her waist more tight and deepened the kiss by snaking his tongue in her mouth. When they pulled apart they were panting softly and looking at each others eyes.

"Nice wake up call" he told her while he was laying soft kisses all over her face.

"Well I couldn't find another way to wake you up" She smiled warmly up at him and he smiled back at her.

"It's the best way I have woke in the morning ever" He said while he started tickling her and she started giggling while wriggling trying to break free of his grasp.

"D-DRACO. S-S-STOP… P-P-PLEASE." She yelled while laughing and wriggling around.

"I will not stop until you say that you love me" He said to her trying to hold in his laughter at seeing her like this.

"I-I l-l-lov-v-ve y-y-you" She said while trying to break free from his grip.

He let her go and watched while she was trying to catch her breath. She got up and went in the adjoining bathroom of the bedroom to take a shower **(photos in Profile). **While she was in the shower Draco went down the stairs in the kitchen **(photos in Profile)** and started making breakfast for the both of them. He made pancakes and waffles. Served them both some pumpkin juice. He put them all on a tray and went upstairs in the bedroom **(photos in Profile) **and set the tray on the table near the bed, then he waited for Hermione to get out of the bathroom.

When Hermione finally emerged from the bathroom she had a black fluffy towel wrapped around her. She passed Draco and went straight to the walk in closet **(photo in profile)** changed and prepared herself for her day. She wore white skinny jeans with a pink top that went around her neck, white high heels and a heart necklace. When she got out of there she started giggling because Draco was staring with his mouth agape.

"Draco, close your mouth you'll catch flies" she said to him and tried to stifle a giggle.

"Oh, you think it's funny teasing me like this ah?" He asked her, got up from the chair he had sat himself on and approached her. When she nodded grinning, he grabbed her, threw her on the bed and started tickling her. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breath. "That's for laughing at me, now get up because I made breakfast and eat 'cause it's getting cold. And of course we can't eat when it's cold now can we?" He asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Of we can eat it when it's cold. So let's sit and start eating." She said to him and they both sat down in the chairs next to each other. Both of them took one of the plates and started eating their breakfast while having small talk. When they actually finished they put their plates on the tray and Draco took it and went downstairs in the kitchen to clean them and put them away.

"Do you want to go to the library to read something and then go to the living room to watch a movie?" Hermione asked Draco when they finished washing the plates.

"Sure why not. Let's go now" He answered her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up in the attic which she had cleaned and decorated beautifully. "Nice library Hermione." He said to her while walking towards the window to watch the sight of the forest and sat in the window seat that was there.

"Well if you like this you might as well like the living room, 'cause actually I love it." She said while sitting across from him.

After that they both got up went to a different bookcase and chose a book to read. Half an hour later they both simultaneously put their books down and talked.

"Hermione-"

"Draco-"

They laughed and then Hermione started talking.

"Do you want to go downstairs and watch a movie?" She asked him.

"Okay let's put the books away and go downstairs to see a movie." He said while getting up, helping her up and putting the books away. They went downstairs holding hands and went into the living room. "Wow, really nice style Hermione" He complimented her. She blushed and thanked him. "So what movie are we watching?"

"Do you like dancing?" She asked him. When he nodded she went on "We could watch Step Up 3" **(A/N actually loved this movie especially those that played Julien, Kid Darkness and Luke)**.

"Sure why not I haven't seen that movie" he said agreeing.

"Okay" she pulled out her wand and made the DVD go into the DVD player and it started. The two of them settled on the couch, Hermione put her head on his chest and he put his arm around her waist while waiting for the movie to start.

In the middle of the movie they paused it and went in the kitchen to make some lunch to eat. After they ate they cleaned up and went to see the rest of the movie. This went on the rest of the day them watching movies and after five to six hours a break to eat something. In the end they ended up asleep in each others arms on the couch with the TV still playing.

**Yeah thanks whoever read… Hope you like I didn't know what to write so I wrote whatever was coming at me… Thanks again. **


End file.
